Facing the Needs of the Many!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Facing the Needs of the Many! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Our heroes have brought Goodra back to its home in the wetlands. And everyone is saying their good-byes. Ash Ketchum: It's awesome that we are all able to battle together! Hey, don't be sad, I'll see you again. (Dedenne jumps on Goodra's nose and cries for good-byes as Goodra cheers it up) Emerl: And take this Goodra. (He gives the SUPS1 communicator to Goodra) It's the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 communicator. With that, you can call us whenever you're in trouble. Or we can call you whenever we need you. Tai Kamiya: Well, it's time to go. Ash Ketchum: Take care, Goodra. (Ash's Pokémon Team says good-bye as Goodra returns Dedenne back to Bonnie) Ash Ketchum: Thanks again. (Goodra softly grabs Ash's hand as everyone says good-bye to the heroes) Bonnie: Everybody, get along! Serena: See you later! Clemont: Good-bye, everyone! Ash Ketchum: See ya! Takato Matsuki: Bye, Goodra! (Now we cut to the heroes are walking in the forest as Serena checks her guidebook) Serena: Say the airport's up in running again. Ash Ketchum: Yeah? Guess when we get back to Lumiose City, I'll fly home. Clemont: I guess that means our journeys almost over, it's kinda sad you know. Izzy Izumi: I know. Philmac: (feeling sad) (Suddenly the vines from below the ground came fast) Vulk: What's going on? Serena: Something wrong? Ash Ketchum: I'm not sure. (Ash's Greninja comes out of it's Pokéball) Ash Ketchum: Greninja? What's going on? (Greninja senses danger as the vines rise up from the ground as Greninja avoids getting hit) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! What is that? Agumon: It can't be! Clemont: One of those vines from before! (Flashback starts with the vines that attack the Kalos League and the Lumiose City back then, as the flashback ends) Emerl: No. Gmerl: You've got to be kidding me! Ash Ketchum: Could Team Flare be doing all this?! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Facing the Needs of the Many! Mimi Tachikawa: '''Not again! '''Clemont: I wonder if this could be the work of a group of some sort! A group like Team Flare! Bonnie: But I thought Squishy got rid of them all! Mordecai: And I also thought the DigiDestined's Digimon and the Mixels destroy them all as well! Gmerl: I thought so too, guys. Ash Ketchum: We've gotta get rid of them right away! Emerl: Yes. Let's weed that root out! Ash Ketchum: Right! Greninja? (Ash and Greninja use the Bond Phenomenon power as they all fused together into Ash-Greninja. Ash and Ash-Greninja look into the root and see red energy flowing through inside) Ash Ketchum: You're right. I see it too. (They look down and see the source of the red energy) Agumon: What is it, Ash? Serena: What do you see? Ash Ketchum: It's some red thing. Tai Kamiya: Red thing? Gmerl: I think it might be inside the root. Emerl: And I think the source of this red thing might be coming from underground. Ash, we better destroy it before it spreads further. Ash Ketchum: Got it, Emerl. At least it's worth a try. 'Kay, Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja jumps in the air and uses Water Shuriken to destroy the root. The root disappears into the ground) Mimi Tachikawa: ''' Alright! '''Bonnie: You did it! Clemont: Looks like it lost its strength! Ash Ketchum: I wonder if it came from that red glow. Tai Kamiya: Probably. Pikachu: Pika. (Meanwhile, a Zygarde Cell is watching the event from nearby. It is observing Ash's Greninja after it destroyed the root until suddenly, the ground begins to rumble) Bonnie: Now what's going on? Vulk: Hey, look! (Out of the darkness, lights appear and a van comes out from behind the trees) Ash and Emerl: Look out! (The van swerves by, almost hitting the group and stops. Then the Zygarde Cell is being lifted by some psychic force) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Emerl: It's a Zygarde Cell! Bonnie: It's Squishy's friend! (To everyone's surprise, Xerosic and his Malamar appear from the van after capturing the Zygarde Cell. Xerosic laughs evilly) Clemont: It's you! Xerosic: We meet again. Gmerl: Clemont, who is that? Clemont: Xerosic! Team Flare's scientist! Xerosic: That's not all. (Then Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego appear) Dr. Drakken: (laughs) Hello, friends! Shego: Long time no see! Governor Ratcliffe: Nice to see you again! Ash Ketchum: Governor Ratcliffe! Vulk: Shego! Kim Possible: And Dr. Drakken! Tai Kamiya: It's you! Rika Nonaka: What do you creeps want? Muscle Man: '''What is with you, bros! You almost got us roadkill! '''Clemont: I've battled with these guys! But I thought I... (A flashback shows Xerosic, along with Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego, being flung out of the Lumiose Gym during the Team Flare crisis) Xerosic: True. We lost to you back then. But we're miraculously back and we're now in the process of creating Team Neo-Flare! Serena: Team Neo-Flare? Rigby: '''Team Neo-Flare? What kind of ridiculous name is that? '''Mordecai: '''We thought you villains were in jail. '''Dr. Drakken: We just avoided getting caught when Lumiose City returned to normal. Ash Ketchum: '''What are you gonna do?! '''Benson: '''Release that Zygarde Cell at once, villains! '''Xerosic: No, we can't do that. We're going to get every cell and obtain Zygarde Complete Form! Lysandre's ambitions will then be able to come true! (Laughing evilly) Dr. Drakken: I'm also planning to capture all of the DigiDestined's Digimon and the Mixels, and make them digivolve into their powerful mega levels and the Mixels will become the Ultra Miximum Max! Just like they did in the final battle against Lysandre and his friends! Then I will control them all, use them as weapons to take over the world! (Laughing evilly) Tai Kamiya: What?! Takato Matsuki: 'What?! '''Sora Takenouchi: '(Gasp) What?! '''Mark EVO: No way! Gabumon: '''You're not gonna take us! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We're never gonna let you get away with that! '''Gomamon: You're not gonna take us away! Anna: You're not gonna get away with this! Queen Elsa: We can't let you do that to those poor cells, the DigiDestined's Digimon and the Mixels! Tai Kamiya: Let's go, Agumon! Agumon: '''Okay! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Greninja, smash that thing! Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken towards the villains) '''WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (WarGreymon fires Terra Force) '''Xerosic: '''Stop them with Signal Beam! '''Dr. Drakken: Aggron, stop that Terra Force attack with Flash Cannon! (Xerosic's Malamar fires Signal Beam on the Water Shuriken and Dr. Drakken's Aggron fires Flash Cannon stopping Terra Force as the attacks creates the mist) Eddy: It's too foggy! Ed: Help me guys, I can't see! Bonnie: '''Clemont, they took it! '''Clemont: And I know that cell is Squishy's friend. Gmerl: '''Not to mention another Zygarde as well. '''Zaptor: '''Alright, now is not the time to panic! '''Teslo: '''Now, we gotta max to stop them! (Then a Psychic grabs Clemont, Vulk, The Electroids, Joe and Gomamon) '''Shego: '''I don't think so. '''Xerosic: '''You'll be coming with us too! (Laughing evilly) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Clemont! '''Bonnie: '''Clemont, no! '''J.P. Shibayama: '''Joe! Gomamon! '''Izzy Izumi: '''Teslo! Volectro! Zaptor! '''Flain: '''Vulk! '''Ash Ketchum: '''No! You can catch up to them! Do it! (Ash-Greninja follows the van. As we cut to the inside of the van where the Psychic is still grabbing Clemont, while Joe, Gomamon, Electroids and Vulk are chained up by Team Flare's chain) '''Clemont: '''What are you planning to do with me?! '''Zaptor: '''Just what do you want?! '''Xerosic: Your scientific knowledge will be useful. You will join us of course. Gomamon: You want Clemont to join you? Ha! What a joke! Vulk: Clemont will never side with a bunch of evil doers like you! Dr. Drakken: Oh, we don't want him to agree with us. Xerosic: If we use our control system on you, you will do exactly as we say just like Zygarde did. You will be enhanced humans, Mixels, DigiDestined and Digimon. Teslo: '''That's not good! '''Governor Ratcliffe: '''Take the Electroids, Vulk, Joe and Gomamon to Clemont. (The villains puts the Electroids, Vulk, Joe and Gomamon to Clemont) '''Joe Kido: '''Now what? '''Gomamon: '''What are you gonna do to us? '''Dr. Drakken: '''Relax, Gomamon. I'm planning to steal Joe's Crest of Reliability, and make YOU warp digivolve to Vikemon! (Laughing evilly) '''Shego: You can release Clemont. (Malamar's Psychic releases Clemont) Xerosic: '''Prepare to use the beam. '''Governor Ratcliffe: '''Right. '''Clemont: '''Wait, please don't use the beam! I have one request, may I clean my glasses first? '''Joe Kido: '''I want to clean my glasses too, please. '''Xerosic: '''That's all, but of course. '''Dr. Drakken: '''Make it quick. (Clemont and Joe clean their glasses) '''Gomamon: '''Okay now. '''Xerosic: '''Now ready? Let's begin. '''Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego: Right. (Joe and Gomamon embraced each other in fear, the villains fire the Mega Evolution beam at them and the captive heroes screams together. Then we cut to Team Rocket) Jessie: When I say no! I mean no! My close-up should be right here! James: It should be when I gave Inkay my command! Jessie: Please! Bowser: '''Boy, talk about battling Megalith. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Tell me about it. '''Primus Onslaught: Hmph... yeah. Meowth: Now hear this! It's gonna be when I was flying the news copter capiche? James: Point of editing this, is so it looks like we destroyed Team Flare, not the twerps you twit! Jessie: What do we do, if the boss finds out?! Primus Onslaught: Get out of my way, let me edit the video! (Suddenly they hear a rumble which is the vine comes out) Primus Onslaught: Stand back! (Then suddenly the vines came and tries to attack the villains. Suddenly Squishy and Z-2 as Zygarde 10% forme came and Z-2 fires Dragon Pulse destroying the vines as two Zygarde runs away) James: That came out of nowhere! Jessie: But what I'm asking is just what was that? Primus Onslaught: Was that two Zygarde as their 10% formes I saw them? (Wobbuffet holds the camera) Jessie: You recorded the whole thing? James: Genius! I'll edit that golden nugget into our scene! Meowth: Thumbs up! Jessie: I'm the genius here! (Now we cut back to the van, where Xerosic, Malamar, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken and Shego are looking for more cells) Xerosic: Our dear cell, where are you? Governor Ratcliffe: Split up and find them. Shego: Right. Come on, Sableye. Dr. Drakken: Aggron, go find that Zygarde cell. (Then we see Ash-Greninja sneaks quietly behind the bush as Ash senses) Ash Ketchum: Greninja just found them. Serena: How's Clemont? Izzy Izumi: What about Joe and Gomamon? Flain: Is Vulk okay? Tentomon: How about the Electroids? Ash Ketchum: Well, all I see are Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, Aggron, Shego, Sableye, Xerosic and Malamar. Think you can sneak inside somehow, Greninja? (Then the villains sees one of the cells) Xerosic: Oh, there you are! Malamar use Psychic. (Malamar uses Psychic to grab the Zygarde Cell and puts it in the jar) Xerosic: (Laughing) (Ash-Greninja was about to sneak in, but then it accidentally step on the tree branch) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no! Shego: It's Greninja! Xerosic: What are you doing here?! Malamar use Signal Beam! Shego: Sableye, use Power Gem! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Hyper Beam! (Three Pokémon fire they're attacks as Greninja dodges) Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws a giant Water Shuriken hitting Malamar as the heroes arrives) Bonnie: There they are! Davis Motomiya: You give back the cells and our friends! Veemon: Return them, or I'll golden armor digivolve to Magnamon! Dr. Drakken: Not you again! Governor Ratcliffe: We must retreat for now! Xerosic: Alright, Malamar, use Psycho Cut! (Malamar fires Psycho Cut stopping Greninja) Dr. Drakken: Aggron, use Rock Smash! (Aggron uses Rock Smash hitting Liepard) Kim Possible: Liepard! Shego: Sableye, Power Gem! (Sableye fires Power Gem stopping the DigiDestined and their Digimon from trying to reach their vehicle) Shego: Let's go! (The van takes off) Dr. Drakken: (Laughing evilly) (Ash-Greninja jumps in front of the vehicle as the villains' van rams on Greninja much to our heroes shock in horror) Serena: (Covers her eyes) No! It can't be! Michelangelo: No, Greninja! Tommy Himi: Greninja! Ash Ketchum: It's fine. Tai Kamiya: What? (Then we see Ash-Greninja under the vehicle) Ash Ketchum: Greninja's fine. It's hiding underneath! Izzy Izumi: It's underneath the van! Serena: Yeah? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Bonnie: Thank goodness! Ash Ketchum: Kay, let's go! Emerl & The DigiDestined Leaders: Move! (They run to go after the villains. Then we go to the van connects to the flying airship, and takes off. While Greninja is holding on tight on the wing. Then Xerosic presses the button to make the ship camouflage) Dr. Drakken: The camouflage is already activated. Xerosic: Alright, it's looks like we've gotten our way. Governor Ratcliffe: Time to get to work, and have our revenge on our mortal enemy, Ash. Shego: Right. (Now we go to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: I can see them up there! Let's go! All Heroes: Right! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Zygarde Complete Forme! (Back to the episode. Now we see Clemont, Joe, Gomamon, Vulk and the Electroids are now mind controlled) Xerosic: So are you feeling now? Clemont: We feel great. Thanks to you, Xerosic leader of Team Neo-Flare. Xerosic: That has such a nice ring! Dr. Drakken: It worked! (Laughing evilly) Now I want all of you to destroy Kim Possible along with Team Robot if you please. Joe Kido: As you command, Dr. Drakken. Gomamon: We'll do whatever it takes to please you. Shego: Good. When they get to the ship, destroy them and our mortal enemy Ash Ketchum! Electroids & Vulk: Yes, Shego. (Now we go to the heroes climbing up the mountain) Ash Ketchum: We're here! I know Greninja's just flying around here. Now I can't see just where? (He senses Greninja on the plane) Greninja, we're here up at the top of the mountain. (Greninja sees the heroes) Ash Ketchum: I see it. I should be able to reach it if I jump. I'll hop on that plane. Tai Kamiya: Same goes for me! Davis Motomiya: Don't forget about me and Veemon. Veemon: Yep. Kim Possible: I'll go too! (Everyone shocked) Serena: Not from here! Mordecai: Dudes and Dudette?! Are you crazy?! Kari Kamiya: Don't do it, Tai! Bonnie: What happens if all of you fall? Ron Stoppable: You're going to get squash flat like pancakes, since you didn't have parachutes! Ash Ketchum: We can't let them escape! We've got to do it! We're going! Kay, are you with me? Pikachu: Pika, pika! Tagiru Akashi: Same goes for me! Mordecai: '''We can't let you do this by yourself. Plus, I want to save our friends along with the Zygarde cells too. '''Serena: '''I'm going too! '''Bonnie: '''Me too! We're always a team right? '''Anna: '''Right. '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right, make sure you do as we say. (Everyone are getting ready to jump as Greninja sees the heroes on the cliff) '''Ash Ketchum: Now! Let's go! Emerl & Tai: Jump! (Everyone jump trying to jump on the plane, but misses as Greninja it's tounge to grab on Serena's wrist, while Kim Possible uses her grabbling hook to grab on the plane and brings out her Pokéball letting out her Slurpuff) Kim Possible: Use Psychic! (Slurpuff activates Psychic grabbing everyone, and saving them from the fall. As Greninja pulls Serena, Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie up. While Kim's Slurpuff uses Psychic to get everyone on the plane. Everyone made it to the plane while Greninja puts it's tounge scarf back on) Ash Ketchum: You did it, Greninja! Serena: Yeah, thank you! Bonnie: That was a close one! Kazu Shioda: Good thinking using you're grabbling hook and Slurpuff using Psychic to get us on the plane! Kim Possible: It was nothing. All right, let's get in. (Later we go to the heroes inside the plane) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, Joe, Gomamon, Electroids and Vulk. Where could they be? (They see Clemont, Joe, Gomamon, Electroids and Vulk) Ash Ketchum: Clemont! Mimi Tachikawa: Joe! Palmon: Gomamon! Cody Hida: Electroids! Takuya Kanbara: Vulk! (Then suddenly they hear Xerosic, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Governor Ratcliffe laughing evilly. But the villains are not alone, Xerosic's Malamar and Crobat, Dr. Drakken's Aggron and Shego's Sableye are here as well) Dr. Drakken: My teenage foe! Shego: So as Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1! Governor Ratcliffe: And also our mortal enemy is here! Yoshi: Not you four and you're Pokémon again! Xerosic: We welcome you all to the unveiling of the enhanced human, DigiDestined, his Digimon and the Mixels. Ash Ketchum: What did you do?! Zorch: What have you've done to our friends!? Bonnie: Give me back my brother, our friends and Squishy's friend right now! Takato Matsuki: You better do it, or me and Guilmon will biomerge into Gallantmon to defeat you! Dr. Drakken: It's too late to save your brother and your friends! Xerosic: You're brother, the DigiDestined who holds the Crest of Reliability, Electroids and one Infernites is currently being mind-controlled, and has become Team Neo-Flare's first enhanced Humans, DigiDestined and the Mixels. Everyone: (shocked) Clemont: Yes, Xerosic sir. Joe, Gomamon, Electroids & Vulk: Yes, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Governor Ratcliffe. Bonnie: Clemont! Renamon: You did this! Rika Nonaka: I can't believe you monsters kidnapped our friends and you really want to kill our best friend and his Pikachu! Serena: It can't be! Mikey Kudo: Don't listen to them! Ash Ketchum: Guys, snap out of it! Pikachu: Pika! Xerosic: Unit 1 and you're friends! You're jobs is to capture them all! Governor Ratcliffe: You must also destroy our mortal enemy is Ash Ketchum if you please! Clemont, Joe, Gomamon, Electroids & Vulk: Right. As you wish. Serena: This can't be real! Bonnie: Clemont! Tai Kamiya: I don't know what's gone into you Joe, Gomamon and Vulk? Snap out of it already! Don't listen to those creeps! Flain: Don't hurt us! Zorch: Snap out of it you guys! Ash Ketchum: There's no way Clemont, Joe, Gomamon, Teslo, Zaptor, Volectro and Vulk could be that weak! (Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken & Shego chuckles evilly) Emerl: Our friends will never get into the villain's mind control machine! (Clemont, Joe, Gomamon, Electroids and Vulk stops walking) Clemont: Ha, ha, ha. (Then it is revealed Clemont along with Vulk, Electroids, Joe and Gomamon are not mind controlled) Thank you for having faith on us, guys! Ash Ketchum: Clemont! Double-D: Electroids! Flain & Zorch: Vulk! Mimi Tachikawa: Joe and Gomamon are okay! Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego: What?!?! Dr. Drakken: But we blasted you with the Mega Evolution ray! You're supposed to be under our control! Clemont: You guys know I'm an inventor. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on! After what happened before, I invented this multi-electromagnetic wave blocker! I call it: Jamming Unit 1! Joe and I inconspicuously attached it while pretending to wipe off our glasses! Vulk: And in doing so, we attached ours while pretending to surrender to you! Xerosic: Unbelievable! Shego: You insolent rats! Governor Ratcliffe: Why you little pests! Dr. Drakken: You tricked us! Kim Possible: Actually, you, Lysandre, and the other villains tricked us and Alain first! You told us you were using Mega Evolution energy to protect the world, not destroy it! So now we're even! Clemont: And that makes twice you've failed against one of my inventions! This device and my Clembot should prove whose inventions are superior! Time to admit you've been defeated! Xerosic: My inventions are inferior?! This is not possible! Crobat, use Air Slash! Now! Shego: Sableye, Shadow Ball! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Flash Cannon! (Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron prepare to launch their attacks) Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missile! Kim Possible: Emboar, Flamethrower! Slurpuff, Energy Ball! (Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron fire their attacks while Chespin, Emboar, and Slurpuff fired theirs, which resulted in colliding with one another) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, Kim, let's get 'em together! Clemont and Kim: Alright! Greninja: Gren! Chespin: Ches! Kim Possible: Leave the rest of this to us, guys! Emerl: Yes, ma'am! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! Show them what your made of! Kari Kamiya: Hope there made of something strong enough. Dr. Drakken: That's it, no more mister mortal enemy and his friends! Time to mega evolve them! Shego: Okay. Dr. Drakken & Shego: (Touches their keystones) Mega Evolve! (Dr. Drakken's Aggron and Shego's Sableye mega evolves) Xerosic: Alright, Malamar, Signal Beam! And Crobat, Wing Attack! Shego: Sableye, Shadow Claw! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Rock Smash! (Malamar, Crobat, Mega Sableye, and Mega Aggron fire their attacks) Clemont and Kim: Dodge it! (Chespin uses Vine Whip to grab onto Greninja's arm while Emboar grabs Slurpuff and jump in the air. Greninja swings Chespin around) Clemont: Use Tackle! Kim Possible: Slurpuff, Dazzling Gleam! Emboar, Hammer Arm! (Chespin uses Tackle on Crobat while Slurpuff uses Dazzling Gleam on Mega Sableye and Emboar uses Hammer Arm on Mega Aggron) Xerosic: You pesky little! We're not going to let you annoying brats ruin our plan of perfection! Now, Crobat, use Air Slash! Shego: Sableye, Power Gem! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Hyper Beam! (Crobat, Mega Sableye, and Mega Aggron fire their attacks) Kim Possible: Brats?! We'll show you who's the real brats around here! Slurpuff, Fairy Wind! Emboar, Heat Crash! Ash Ketchum: Water Shuriken! (Greninja and Slurpuff launch their attacks while Emboar performs Heat Crash. Crobat was hit by Water Shuriken while Mega Sableye was hit by Fairy Wind. Emboar slams onto Mega Aggron with Heat Crash. Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron were knocked out as Sableye and Aggron returns back to their normal forms) Xerosic: Crobat, return! Shego: Sableye, return! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, return! (Xerosic, Dr. Drakken, and Shego return their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs) Takato Matsuki: It's over now, give up! Marcus Damon: Are you gonna give up? Or we're gonna make you?! Agumon (Data Squad): Give up or I'll double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon or I'll become ShineGreymon Burst Mode! Yoshi Fujieda: '''Now you four Villains are under arrest, for controlling Zygarde and create so much destruction in Lumiose City and also trying to destroy the world! '''Xerosic: This is not acceptable! As long as we have our ideas and our genius, we'll be able to recreate this world! Defeat is not an option! Governor Ratcliffe: You said it. Let's retreat! Shego: Right! Dr. Drakken: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: Come back! Emerl: Get back here now! (Xerosic hits the button and opens the door) Xerosic: Malamar, return! (Xerosic returns Malamar to his Pokéball) Governor Ratcliffe: It's been nice knowing you kids, but unfortunately, we have to run! Shego: But don't worry, we'll meet again! Dr. Drakken: And we're not finished yet! Xerosic: So see you all again! (Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego jump out of the jet) Clemont: You won't get away! Kim Possible: Slurpuff, use Psychic! (Clemont grabs Xerosic with his Aipom Arm and Slurpuff catches Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego with its Psychic attack) Governor Ratcliffe: Hey! Dr. Drakken: What are you doing?! Xerosic: Let us go! Shego: Unhand us you rats! Kim Possible: No way, Jose! Clemont: You're gonna pay for all the awful things you did! And from now on, you need to invent things that help humanity! Ron Stoppable: 'Booyah! (Now at sunset the ship already landed and Officer Jenny arrests Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken & Shego) '''Governor Ratcliffe: ' Great. We lost again. '''Dr. Drakken: Shut up. Shego: Yeah, don't remind us. Xerosic: Tell me something. You've got a lot of strength. But why? Clemont: Honestly, I wasn't that strong before. But my time with Ash and all my friends, and all that we've experienced, that's given me the strength I have now. Joe Kido: '''And not to mention my powers of the Crest of Reliability will never fall into your evil hands. Right, Gomamon? '''Gomamon: '''Yep, you said it, Joe. '''Xerosic: (gasps) Your friends. Emerl: Maybe you should've thought about it before you became a trainer. Officer Jenny: Now get in. (Xerosic is pushed into the police car and Officer Jenny drives away with the villains) Serena: Glad that's over with. Tai Kamiya: Yep. Another crisis averted. Kari Kamiya: Now we can finally relax. Gmerl: But first, let's destroy the ship that contains the Mega Evolution system inside. It's causing nothing but trouble. Kim Possible: Leave that to me. Everyone take cover. (The group hides in the bushes) Kim Possible: Liepard and Rhyperior, destroy the ship with Hyper Beam and Flash Cannon! (Kim throws her Pokéballs and lets out Liepard and Rhyperior. Then Liepard and Rhyperior fire their attacks at the ship causing it to explode and burst into flames) Takuya Kanbara: Yes! Now the Kalos Region is safe and sound. Tommy Himi: How about we like go home? Emerl: '''You need to put out the fire before it burns the entire forest too! '''Kim Possible: '''Right. Slurpuff, use Rain Dance! (Slurpuff unleashes Rain Dance to put out the fire before it could burn the entire trees) '''Kenta Kitagawa: '''That will put out the fire. '''MarineAngemon: Yeah. (Bonnie bends down looking at the Zygarde cell) Bonnie: Hey, you know Squishy, right? Squishy's you're friend? (The Zygarde cell doesn't respond) Koichi Kimura: I don't think that cell can talk. Koji Minamoto: Yes, we know that the only two Pokémon they can talk is only two Zygarde. (Then suddenly the ground begins to rumble reveals to be a giant red vine appear preparing to attack the heroes. Suddenly an Extremespeed attack appears and cut the vine and explode) Ash Ketchum: What happened? (In the smoke it was Squishy in it's Zygarde 10% forme who saved the heroes' lives and split all the cells retrieving back to it's Core forme) Bonnie: Squishy! (She runs and hugs Squishy) I've missed you! You are better now? My little Squishy! Emerl: Squishy is here! Serena: We're getting to see Squishy again! Clemont: Bonnie, that's great, isn't it? Ash Ketchum: Sure is! Queen Elsa: We missed you so much. Henry Wong: Wait, where's the other Zygarde named Z-2? Bonnie: What is it? (Squishy jumps off of Bonnie's arm) Squishy: Follow me! Bonnie: Where are you going? Ash Ketchum: Come on! Tai Kamiya: Let's go, guys! (The heroes follow Squishy. Now we cut to the heroes encounter Z-2 as Zygarde 50% form) Ash Ketchum: Zygarde! Emerl: No, it's Z-2. Ash Ketchum: Z-2? Izzy Izumi: It's is codename, Ash. And Squishy's codename is Z-1. Tentomon: What's it doing here? Z-2: Greninja, I've come to ask a favor of you. Serena: Was that the voice of Zygarde? Emerl: It's telepathy! Z-2: The vines that reappeared. Their roots have burrowed themselves deep into the ground and they emerge by absorbing negative energy. What we destroyed was merely on the surface. The scars from the incident that nearly destroyed the world are deep. The two of us are destroying the roots that are scattered throughout Kalos, one by one. Squishy: However, it's difficult for even me to pinpoint their exact locations. Z-2: Yet, Greninja it seems that you are somehow able to locate them. (Greninja accepts as Ash remembers about the roots back then) Ash Ketchum: So that was the negative energy! (Behind the trees, Simba appears and is watching the whole thing without anyone noticing he's there) Z-2: I do not know why only you possess that power, but I am in need of your assistance. Squishy: Will you help us with your power? Jeri Katou: Power? Serena: Does that mean? Sora Takenouchi: '''Wait a minute, what? (Ash thinks for a few moments. Emerl, who is just as surprised as everyone else, looks at Ash in worry. But Ash already made up his mind) '''Ash Ketchum: What'll it be, Greninja? (Greninja turns and looks at Ash) Ash Ketchum: I know. What happened before can never happen again. (Greninja nods in agreement) Ash Ketchum: Remember what Professor Sycamore said that maybe it wasn't a coincidence that I met you way back when you were still a Froakie. I think that maybe he was right. It wasn't a coincidence. (Flashbacks shows Ash encountering Froakie when he just arrived in Kalos, Froakie evolving into Frogadier while battling Saizo's Barbaracle, and Frogadier battling against Olympia's two Meowstic) Ash Ketchum: That when you and I power up, it isn't an accident. Maybe your power was always meant for this moment. (More flashbacks show Frogadier evolving into Greninja while battling Heidayu's Bisharp, battling against Sawyer's Sceptile while in its imperfect Ash-Greninja form, Ash and Greninja mastering their Bond Phenomenon while saving a Spewpa from falling, and when Ash and Greninja were apologizing to each other for lacking trust, which almost destroyed their bond. The flashbacks end and Greninja agrees with Ash's statement) Ash Ketchum: Thanks. You always became stronger to help someone else. So now this time, you'll help Kalos and the world. It's like something's telling you that what you need to do now is find all that negative energy. Don't worry. We'll always be connected. Even if we're not in the same place. The truth is we won't ever really be apart. (Greninja and Ash stare for a bit) Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: This is what you've gotta do. (Greninja agrees and approaches Ash. It lets out its hand. Ash and Greninja give one last handshake and hug each other) Ash Ketchum: Oh, Greninja. (Everyone, with sad faces, watch while Simba smiles warmly) Tai Kamiya: Greninja! (Tai runs up and hugs Greninja as well) I'll never forget you! T.K. Takaishi: (Crying) I'm gonna miss you, Greninja! Patamon: (Crying) Me too! (Then Takato walks to Tai putting his hand on the back) Takato Matsuki: '''It's alright Tai, Greninja will never forget you. '''Matt Ishida: Don't cry, T.K. and Patamon, we'll see Greninja and two Zygarde again someday. T.K. Takaishi: (sniffs) I hope you're right. (Greninja pats Tai's head and then walks away towards Squishy and Z-2) Ash Ketchum: That's right. This is how it has to be. (Henry and Terriermon walks to Ash) Henry Wong: Don't be sad, Ash. Terriermon: Momentai. (Greninja accepts to Squishy) Squishy: Thank you. (Emerl then walks to Z-2) Emerl: Permission to speak, Z-2? Z-2: Sure. Who are you? Emerl: I am Emerl, one of the main leaders of Team Robot. I've heard so much about you and I've always wanted to meet you. The last time I saw you during the crisis, all I could see in your heart was an uncontrollable hatred towards humanity. And even now, I can sense your hatred. But I have to know something. During the crisis, you saw the way we worked together and battled evil in order to save the world from destruction. People and Pokémon alike. How did you feel when you witnessed all of that? (Z-2 looks down silently at Emerl) Z-2: Well, at first, I thought you and everyone else were far too weak and incompetent for standing up against such tremendous evil. However, when my friend here told me about its experiences with you throughout its journey, it made me realize something. Emerl: And what was that? Z-2: I realized that even though there are evil beings out there who would disrupt order, there are also beings out there who would do anything to protect it. And one of those beings is you, Emerl. You've showed me that protecting order is nothing if not guided by cooperation, love, compassion, support, good efforts, happiness, beliefs, goals, progress, hopes, and dreams. Witnessing your heroism has helped me understand humans, Emerl and I'm grateful for that. Emerl: I see. Thank you. One more thing. The way we believe in Pokémon, I was wondering if you and Squishy can believe in humanity in the same way. The world of truth that you want and the ideal world for humans. So just like you and Squishy, my friends and I will keep on fighting for the ideal world that everyone, humans and Pokémon, can live in. (Z-2 bows its head) Z-2: Very well, Emerl. As defender of order, I accept your request. Emerl: You will? Z-2: Absolutely. Emerl: Thank you very much. (Z-2 goes to the DigiDestined and their Digmon and the Mixels) Z-2: DigiDestined, you're Digimon and the Mixels. Tai Kamiya: Yes, Zygarde? Z-2: I would like to express my gratitude to all of you for helping me and my friend destroy the Giant Rock and save the world from destruction. If it wasn't for you, we would've been history by now. Thank you. Agumon: Your very welcome. Sora Takenouchi: I'm glad. Marcus Damon: Yeah, me too. Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah. Emerl: Thank you very much. And Greninja, before you leave, we want you, Squishy and Z-2 to have this as well. (He gives the SUPS1 communicator to Greninja) It's the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 communicator. With that, you can call us whenever you're in trouble. Or we can call you whenever we need you. (Greninja nods in gratitude) Squishy: Thank you, Emerl. Ash, Greninja will be in my care! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm counting on you, Squishy! Bonnie: '''Hey, Squishy! '''Squishy: We probably won't see each other for a while, Bonnie. Bonnie: '''It's okay! I know you've got a lot of important work to do! I will always be cheering you on, you know! '''Squishy: I'll always be with you too, Bonnie. Bonnie: '''I'll come and find you when I become a trainer, we'll be together again that's a promise! '''Squishy: Yes, that's a promise! (Now Greninja, Squishy and Z-2 are leaving while everyone shouting out good-bye to them with Hawlucha having tears in its eyes) Ash Ketchum: Take care of yourself, Greninja! Bonnie: '''You too, Squishy! Take care! '''Emerl: Good-bye, Greninja! Farewell, Squishy and Z-2! Takato Matsuki: ''' We'll never forget all of you! '''Davis Motomiya: Stay out of trouble! Tai Kamiya: Good luck! Agumon: Bye! Kim Possible: Take care! Ron Stoppable: '''Goodbye, Greninja! '''Jeri Katou: We'll miss you! Sora Takenouchi: ''' Have a safe mission! '''Mimi Tachikawa: Good-bye, Greninja! I'll never forget you! (Greninja holds up Squishy while saying good-bye and its eye looks as if it was feeling really sad. Then Greninja sees a glimpse of Simba looking down at him) Simba: Farewell, Greninja. (Greninja smiles at Simba and Simba turns and leaves) Narrator: Greninja and Ash may be parting ways, but this also means the beginning of new encounters. In search of their own new encounters, our heroes will no doubt experience new and exciting adventures. As the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts